The purpose of the Administrative and Biostatistics Core (Core A) is to coordinate the administrative and fiscal activities ofthe PPG and to provide Biostatistics support for all ofthe Projects. The Administrative Core will provide oversight and management of the budgetary aspects of the projects and cores of the PPG including compliance with institutional policy, implementing and interpreting grant policy for post award management and providing strategic directions for budgetary needs. The Core will facilitate ordering of supplies and equipment for the Projects and the Cores. The Administrative component will arrange meetings of PPG investigators and the advisory committees, organize the seminar series, and handle PPG related travel. In addition, the Administrative Core will handle communication with the NIH regarding budgetary issues, organize travel to scientific meetings, and coordinate the annual retreat. The Biostatistics portion of Core A will provide state-of-the art methods for experimental design and data analysis to all project investigators under the leadership of Dr. Shintani. The goals will be: to provide study design and review all laboratory, animal and clinical studies; to collaborate in data analysis, interpretation of results, and the writing of manuscripts; and to develop and evaluate statistical methods for experimental design and data analysis. Bioinformatics support for microRNA experiments will be provided by Drs. Guo and Ye (Core D). Although Core A is dedicated to Administration and Biostatistics, Dr. Ye and Dr. Guo are (Core D) are scientifically integrated and physically located with the biostatisticians of Core A within the VANGARD system. Vanderbilt Technologies for Advanced Genomics Analysis and Research Design (VANGARD) is a service core with administrative oversight from the Office of Research and scientific and technical direction provided by the Vanderbilt Center for Quantitative Sciences. Thus, data will be quickly analyzed and processed by skilled and experienced personnel in both bioinformatics and biostatistics.